


【授权翻译】Look After You

by D_A_Y



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, The Maze Runner(2014)
Genre: Between tst and tdc, First Kiss, First Love, Flashbacks of the scorch, Friends to Lovers, In the safe heaven, M/M, Minho is determined, Newt Lives, Newt maybe gets his memory back, Safe Heaven(Maze Runner), Thomas is doubtful, Thomas thinks he lost the love of his life, after all this time, but he's still alive!, flashbacks with fluff, newt lost his memory, newtmas - Freedom, surprise no suprise he didn't, thomasis oblivious
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 在Safe Heaven，Thomas被告知Newt还活着。眼睁睁看着Newt“死亡”的Thomas坚信这是一个谎言。Newt不可能还活着……对吧？在经历了这么多之后，Thomas无法抑制地仍然爱着Newt。【授权翻译】https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705264?view_full_work=true
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newtmas(Maze Runner), newtmas
Kudos: 9





	【授权翻译】Look After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draronoliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draronoliver/gifts).
  * A translation of [Look After You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705264) by [draronoliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draronoliver/pseuds/draronoliver). 



> 这个作品会包含：现在进行时的场景，Thomas和Newt一起的记忆。  
> 每一章节都会包含三个部分：  
> 现在-美好的回忆-不好的回忆
> 
> ****包含跳跃的时间线（当Thomas脑中浮现出随机的记忆时）

**现在**  
 **WCKD烧毁后的五个月**  
-  
Thomas觉得他的每一个念头都笼罩着一层薄雾。Newt死后，他度过的每一秒钟都不对劲——似乎都不真实。他觉得好像什么都不是真的，一切都像一场噩梦——是他无法醒来的噩梦。

他经常想起Newt。他想着Newt如何在这种情况下也能让他笑出来。他想着Newt是怎么站在他身边的，从不质疑、如此地相信着他。Thomas知道自己配不上他，知道Newt出现在他生命中是某种奇迹。他是自己生命中的粘合剂，把一切都整合在一起。

Thomas始终无法接受这一事实，他的粘合剂已经干透了，被刮除了。

直到他被从Newt的尸体边拖走的那一刻，Thomas才意识到那是他一生的挚爱。他之所以花了这么久才意识到，是因为在那之前他没有时间去想这些事情——在那之前，一直都是 _生存、活下去_ 。他从来没有时间去思考他和Newt的事情。当然，Thomas知道Newt对自己是特殊的，知道总有一些东西是他还没意识到。他知道，一直以来，他脑子里总有一些东西回荡着。

他是 _看着_ Newt成为 _它们_ 中的一员的。他看着Newt眼中流露出兽性。Thomas知道他离开了。

他被从他最好的朋友身边拖走了。他浑身是血，都是从肩上那个Janson用刀留下的伤口里涌出。他看着自己的鲜血洒在Newt身上，几乎把他的WCKD制服浸得滴出水似的发黑。

这就是为什么——当Minho和Jorge让他坐下，告诉他，他们手下的一个人可能在值夜班的时候看到了一眼Newt的时候——他一点也不相信。

“Thomas，你听到我说的话了吗？”

Thomas脑中的混沌稍稍搅动，让Minho的声音传达进来。他在听，但只是稍微听了一点，他还是没有抬头去看从Minho和Jorge。

那两个人从他身边走过，坐在他对面的另一个铺位上。Thomas盯着他们的脏靴子思绪散乱，除了粘在Minho鞋子上的泥土，他大脑一片空白——他就不能弄干净吗？  
Jorge和Minho交换了一下眼神，犹豫不决。他们渐渐习惯了如今Thomas的心不在焉。他基本上只谈论最琐碎的事情，没有什么重要的，事实上他根本就不想说话。他们被习惯于此的自己吓坏了。  
Thomas不再是以前的他了，他已经消失5个月了。

“Thomas，”Jorge温和而安慰地说。“Thomas，听我说。”

Thomas点点头，示意自己在听——尽管他们说的都是废话。Newt当然已经死。是他把Newt留在那燃烧的屋顶上，留在那等死——全身沾满自己的鲜血。

“昨天晚上我们有一个人在守夜。他说一群人从他的瞭望台旁边经过。大约有5个人。他特别听到了……他的名字，Newt的名字。他说是个金发的高个男孩。”

听到Newt的名字，Thomas笑了，几乎没有发出笑声，更多的只是他用鼻子发出的声音。他仰起头，露出悲伤的微笑。Minho和Jorge又交换了一次眼神。

“Thomas，我要去找他，我希望你也来，我希望你和我一起去。他们肯定就在附近，他们肯定就在这附近的某个地方。附近有一座废弃的城市，山的附近有小木屋，这里的人们有太多地方没有探索过。现在除了感染者外，外面没有其他威胁了，WCKD已经被摧毁了。我希望你和我一起去。”

Thomas这次没有笑。

跟他一起去？去找鬼？

“他死了，Minho。”

这句话使房间沉默了一会儿。它悬在空中，几乎让三个人窒息，仿佛能让整个垮塌下来。

Thomas似乎无法理解Minho也失去了他最好的朋友。Minho也很伤心。他们以不同的方式来处理这件事，Minho抱着希望，Thomas则彻底放弃。怒火闪过Minho的眼睛，目光中涌上了愤怒和悲痛。Thomas没有注意到，他的思绪又一次飘远，想要钻回到他脑海中的阴霾中——试图从他自己、从他周围的一切中逃离——试着抛开一切感觉。

他继续盯着Minho的靴子。他就不能把它们擦干净吗？

“我们还不确定。如果这是巧合的话，也太具体了。那人说了一些我们从来没有告诉过他的关于Newt的事情，他知道他看起来是什么样的——“Minho的声音冷淡而愤怒的，但被Thomas打断了。

“我们会听信一个值夜班的说的话？一堆屁话。没有证据。他死了。”

Jorge能感觉到Minho的怒火越烧越旺。他回头看Minho，发现他正瞪着Thomas，眼睛里几乎能喷出火来，他决定说上几句。  
Minho的手紧攥着在他屁股下的柔软毯子，心烦意乱——几乎心碎。  
他已经失去了Newt，现在他又随着日子的流逝正失去着Thomas，随着每一秒钟的流逝。  
“几个月来你一直无所事事。你得出去做点什么。你需要花点时间，真正地理清思路。试着治愈。和Minho一起去吧。你不必相信他。就单纯地真正意义上地出去，试着去找你自己。你在这，干坐着无所事事，是没有办法寻找到自我的。”Jorge给出建议，眼睛盯着Thomas。他的声音很温柔，几乎带上了安抚的意思。他担心Thomas会给出什么反应——他以为会是愤怒。  
Thomas站起来走出小屋。

10个月前  
凌晨3：48  
在WCKD烧毁/NEWT“死亡”前的5个月  
-  
他们已经在路上两天了，在炉火般灼热的炙烤中不停地开车。他们只是在一个废弃的城镇停下来加油，然后又接着赶路。每个人都精疲力尽，无法睡个好觉。他们开车的这会，只能有一小部分时间打瞌睡，这是不够的。最后，他们终于找到了一个足够安营扎寨的好地方，藏在几座山之间，他们决定休息。

Newt像以往的每个晚上一样，在Thomas左边解开自己的睡袋。Thomas看着他，Newt的动作很马虎，显然他已经精疲力竭了。Thomas的眼睛也因为困倦而半闭上。Newt活动活动身子，把瘦长的四肢塞进睡袋，腿蜷缩到胸前，脸朝着Thomas，金发落在脸上。

Newt慢慢地把头靠在睡袋上，他通红的眼睛四下看了看。月光洒在他的五官上，使它们看起来锐利而清晰——由于压力、缺乏食物或睡眠不足，Thomas不确定，但他不喜欢Newt这样的表情。当然，它并不总是那么尖锐，对吧？

Thomas把一只胳膊枕在头下，让自己的脑袋比Newt的高一点。他把头微微一侧，向下盯着Newt。  
“你知道吗？”Thomas的话语融入了黑夜，几乎成了自言自语。他低头看着Newt，对方保持着安静，津津有味地听着自己的话。他对那个棕黑头发的女人太在意了，Thomas对此感到不习惯。“我觉得你是我最好的朋友。”

Newt轻轻咬着自己的下唇。要不是月光没有照在他的脸，Thomas甚至都没发现。Newt的眼睛紧盯着他，脸上挂着他看不懂的表情。“是吗？”

“在进迷宫以前——我相信你也是我最好的朋友。至少是在一堆烂事发生之前的这个世界上，我最好的朋友。在病毒以前——我觉得你永远都是我所能拥有的最好的朋友。永远，你永远都是，Newt。”

Newt似乎对他的袒露心声感到震惊，在黑暗中微微皱起了眉头，深色的眼睛来回扫视着Thomas，嘴巴微微张开，像是想要说什么，但什么也没说出来。夜风吹乱了两个男孩的头发，风挤进他们的睡袋里，缠绕着他们穿着的睡衣。Thomas太累了，他觉得自己在暖风中合上了眼睛——他几乎忘了自己在和Newt说话。

睡意逐渐压垮了他，他的大脑一点点模糊。他们几乎连续两天没睡，Thomas今天一整天的事实上意识游离。不过出于某些原因，Thomas觉得他应该告诉Newt——Brenda是对的。她早些时候说的话在他疲惫的脑子里游荡——现在就告诉人们他们有多重要，不要为时已晚才后悔。

当他们不在了，当你没有任何办法再告诉他们。

“是吗？”Newt又在微风中低语了一声，他的话几乎和风一起被带进了黑夜。Thomas的眼睛半闭着，但他在柔软的睡袋里点了点头。

“是的。”  
那时Thomas的眼睛完全闭上了，温暖的微风把他吹得越来越昏昏欲睡。他终于要睡着了，终于。

“我也这么认为，”Newt咕哝道。他的声音低沉，带了点不确定。Thomas在离他一英尺远的地方也能感觉到他的不安，就好像Newt在斟酌每一个字。

他们刚才有那么靠近吗？“是吗？“Thomas接过话头，发出了疑问的语气。

“是的。”接着是一下停顿，带着犹豫。它像悬在空中的皮筋，快要断开了。“Tommy，我会跟你去任何地方的。你知道的。”

他的呼吸很近，几乎喷打在Thomas的脸上，这让他的脸上痒痒的，脊梁骨发冷战栗起来，这不是感冒引起的。Thomas犹豫了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛。Newt的脸很近，比几分钟前更近了。Thomas低下头看了眼睡袋，意识到动的人是他，他滑到了Newt的睡袋边上，离躺在他右边的Brenda距离很远。Thomas把目光移回他面前那双在月光下发亮的黑眼睛里。

“我永远不想离开这一刻，”Thomas想。他的思绪在他脑海中流淌了无尽的距离，这个想法在他胸膛中深深扎根，像火焰一样蔓延开来。他永远不想离开这一刻。

“我也不想，”随着这句话吐出的气息喷打在Thomas的脸上，太近了。太近了。哦，他之前把自己想的说出来了。Newt回答了他。Thomas没有理会他那轻微的尴尬，眼睛又一次无意识地闭上了，睡意又一次让它们合上了。当他睁开眼睛时，Newt比以前更近了。他能看到光，看见Newt的眼睛下星星点点的雀斑。Thomas以前从未注意过他们。他以前从来没有这么靠近Newt过。Thomas模模糊糊地想着以前有没有人这么接近Newt的脸，他胸口又一次收紧。

Thomas感到他的手不受控制地向外移，指尖轻轻地拂过Newt的手指关节。Newt向下看了一眼，他头的移动使睡袋发出悉索声——在这一刻似乎太吵了。他的眼睛注视着Thomas手指温柔地动作，注视着他轻柔地抚摸着自己的皮肤——Thomas以前从来没有这么温柔地碰过任何人。这个寒冷、可怕的世界充满了仇恨和暴力——Thomas想知道Newt以前有没有被这样温柔地触碰过。

Thomas能听到自己的心跳声，几乎冲破了自己的喉咙。Newt的呼吸仍打在自己的嘴上，他的脊椎颤抖得无法抑制。Thomas觉得整个身体都在燃烧。随着温暖的微风和Newt的接近，疲倦感再次迫使Thomas闭上眼睛，他的手指慢慢地停止了动作。Thomas觉得Newt的呼吸也变得越来越慢，他也慢慢睡着了。

Thomas的头枕得比Newt的高一点，所以他慢慢地朝着Newt低下头，慢慢地，慢慢地，他甚至都没有发现。

Thomas感到一阵温暖压在他的嘴上，他丝毫没有发现自己的嘴唇微微张开。Newt的呼吸和他的混合在一起，他们成为了一个整体。Thomas不知道是谁先靠进去的——也许他们都在这么做。他不确定，但也很确定他不在乎这个。他真的觉得Newt的嘴唇贴着自己的吗？还是像以前一样，这又因为精疲力竭而产生幻觉了？Thomas意识到，他最希望的还是现在发生的事情是现实。

他们似乎同时慢慢地、轻轻地移动着——双唇分开，又轻轻地合在一起。Newt为他张开了嘴，热情而诱人。它是如此温柔、如此小心——如此犹豫。他们都不知道这是不是真的发生了，也不知道是不是疲倦从他们的眼皮爬到了大脑的边缘，扯着如同橡皮筋一般悬在夜空中所有不对劲的神经和欲望。

Thomas忍不住想了想这感觉有多真实。Newt的嘴又暖又软——如此温暖。他闻到了那股一直缠绕着Newt的香草味，他最后似乎也尝到了一点。这是最棒的感觉、最美的味道。Thomas确信，在他生活的所有岁月里，在迷宫之前、在病毒之前、在焦土之前，他从没经历过如此神奇而又温柔的事情。

他们在短暂的接触后轻轻地分开了，那无声而温柔的吻只持续了不到一呼吸的时间。一片夜空下，拉近的皮筋在他们头顶的星空中松了下来。尽管他们几乎没有接吻，只是嘴唇轻轻地贴在了一起，他们还是忍不住嘴角微微一笑。Thomas仍然离Newt很近，他感到对方唇角的上扬。最后，Thomas还是没熬过身体的精疲力尽，终于睡着了——在离Newt只有一英寸远的地方。夜里，Thomas的手指在无意识地又缠上了Newt的手指。他们睡着了，鼻尖轻轻地擦着对方。他们的身体只隔着一英尺——尽管在满天繁星下，看起来似乎相距数英里。

第二天，他们谁都没有提起这件事，彼此都认为这只是疲倦造成的，都认为那一刻并没有发生在现实里。

一想到曾经的这个夜晚，Thomas就头晕目眩，心胸沉重。

Thomas把这份记忆深深地压在心中他知道自己没空再去回忆起这件事——他没空思考，没空质疑他脑海中对于这件事的认知，因为WCKD逼近了。

5个月前  
半夜11：32  
WCKD的烧毁/NEWT“死亡”  
-  
Thomas慢慢地醒来了，颠簸时不时在沉睡中推挤着他。他甚至不知道自己是因为肩膀流血而昏迷的，伤口周围黏稠的物质很重，有什么东西压在上面，好像有什么东西在那紧紧压着。他听到飞行器的声音-感觉到冰冷的地板在他背下隆隆作响。

他的眼睛一睁开，一切都垮塌了下来，刚才发生的所有事情都涌回到了他的脑子里。WCKD在燃烧，到处都是火焰，朝Ava Paige的头开枪……Newt最终被病毒完全感染。

在他昏迷之前，他记得的，自己看到的是奄奄一息的Newt。

他忍不住从喉咙里发出喘息的声音。他感到Minho在用手轻轻地拍着自己的背，听到了他安慰的声音。虽然一切都结束了，但焦虑和恐惧还是迫不及待地压垮了他。他脑子一片混沌、一片混乱。他怎么会让这种事发生，怎么会让他最好的朋友死呢？他该怎么走出这一切呢？Thomas开始发抖，他觉得自己是恐慌症发作了。

“我们现在安全了。”Minho说，“Thomas，我们终于安全了。”Thomas觉得这会自己最不能感觉到的就是安全，他多半把Minho推开了。他被从Newt身上拖走时失血过多而昏倒了。如果他没有不省人事地昏过去，他会一直抵抗到最后一口气才离开——没有Newt他是不会离开的。

不过，Minho那个时候非常安全，也没有流血。

他没有带上Newt。

他能听到有人在跟他说话，尽管那声音似乎被困在泡沫中。所有的噪音，甚至是机械的轰鸣声，都显得遥远而不真切。他感到有一双手搭在自己流血的肩膀上——他感到更重的压迫感。他的视线再次变得模糊，有什么沉重的东西压在他的胸口，压在他的心脏上。

忽然，他们在满天繁星下接吻的记忆出现在Thomas的脑海中——这还是他第一次回想起这件事。他忍不住想了想，他仍然不确定这是否真的发生了——它是否真的是一个梦，但光是这个想法就让他的头脑更加混乱。一想到他们的双唇曾经贴在一起，他心中的困惑就好像挤压着他的整个脑子。

而在这段接吻记忆浮现的同时，Thomas同时也想起了Newt已经不记得他是谁——在那个病毒侵占了他的大脑的时候。

“我们是安全的，Thomas。求你了，回来吧。我们都在这等你，求你了。”他们不安全。

Thomas觉得自己想吐，胃里也在上下翻腾，尽管外在的一切还似乎遥远而不真切，他又开始失去意识。

他们再也不会安全了。没有Newt，他们就再也不会安全了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始读这个故事可能会让你们感到困惑，因为时间线会随着记忆而跳跃，但随着章节的进展，它会拼凑在一起。有点像拼图！整体画面将慢慢显露出来。这都是Thomas大脑中的一个印象，他的大脑在Newt“死”后完全关机了，这是他慢慢地回忆起的一些随机的记忆。  
> 在这个故事中，主要关注的的Thomas的心理状况。他很长一段时间以来一直感到不堪重负、精疲力竭，最后终于崩溃了。他的思想可能显得混乱和困惑，因为现在他难以感觉到自我，最终会好起来的。  
> （比如：当他关注的是Minho的脏靴子而不是Newt的时候。他总是在意着一些细碎的事情，他的大脑正试图分散他的注意力，因为他知道自己在精神上无法应付其他一切。）  
> 这个故事将有如今发生的事情，以及Thomas关于Newt的回忆。  
> **每一章都将按以下顺序进行：现在-好的回忆-不好的回忆  
> *****当我们阅读后两部分——Thomas记忆中出现的记忆时（注意这是他随机想起来的），时间线就会跳跃。  
> 我希望你喜欢这篇作品，我非常感谢你看了这部分。爱你们，Amy  
> 这个故事是基于@themazepunner的一条推文


End file.
